When in Rome
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: Beastboy wins a trip to Rome, and guess who gets to come? Raven, that's who! Let us see what happens t between these opposites, as they explore the beauty of Rome, Italy. Rated because of future content, most likely. BBxRae


Hello all, I have finally started a Rae x BB story. I am an avid reader of this pairing, and always love a bit of Terra Bashing in the stories too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly enough. T.T;;

Date this was Written: December 18th, 2004

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Raven sat on an airplane, staring out at the white clouds in boredom. She was currently stuck besides Beastboy, who was chatting animatedly to a blonde girl. The violet-haired girl sighed, and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. The plane was filled with the sounds usually connected to air travel. The crying of an infant, which was slightly droned out by the constant slight 'ping' sound of people calling the stewardesses. In front of Raven, she could hear the ramblings of some elderly woman bragging about her grandson to the person besides her. Raven could tell the person was bored, for they sighed wearilly, yet stayed silent as the old woman continued to ramble on and on.

Idly, her thoughts traversed to why they were on the plane to begin with. _'Because Beastboy had won this free trip to Rome. A trip for....two... Great, just great..'_ Raven cracked open an eye and glanced at the green-wonder. Apparently, he had said something wrong to the unknown girl, because the blonde had just thrown a harsh glare at the green teenager, and moved to a different seat.

He looked slightly rejected for a moment, before his eyes travelled over to Raven. Instantly, the girl cringed inwardly, for a huge grin slipped across her team mate's features. Obviously, he wanted to strike up a conversation with herl.

"So Raven, this is gonna be fu---" Beastboy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Raven interrupted him with a cold, sharp: "No."

Beastboy sighed, and pouted slightly, crossing his lanky arms across his lithe chest. "Oh, c'mon Rae! This trip is going to awesomely fun!"

Rolling her violet eyes, the girl turned back to her window, which seemed to hold her attention much better than the boy sitting besides her. Beastboy sighed, used to the treatment although still slightly hurt. His green eyes darted around the airplane, trying to find something to hold is interest. Finally, his eyes landed on the Stewardess button, and an impish grin flitted across his features.

Glancing around, like a person checking to see if anyone was watching, he slowly rose his hand up and started to continously press the stewardess button. The musical 'ping' kept reverberating thought the plane, causing Raven to throw a glare at Beastboy's immature antics. Finally, a woman with short red hair bound over to their seat, smiling in a way-too-perky way. Raven nearly gagged at the cheesiness of her smile, nearly being the keyword there.

On top of her head was the small, roundish hat that was fairly small. She wore a navy blue blouse, with the airline's insignia over her right breast, and a very short skirt that seemed to put the term 'mini-skirt' to shame.

"How may I help you?" inquired the woman, in fake cheer.

"Can I get a pillow?" asked Beastboy, oozing with innocence. The woman smiled, and nodded, disappearing for a moment. When she returned, she had a small pillow in her hands, which she promptly placed behind the boy's head.

"Will that be all?" inquired the woman again. Beastboy thought for a moment, before saying, "Yep!"

The stewardess started back to the cabin, obviously to chat and gossip with the other stewardesses. The teenage boy's green eyes caught Raven's violet ones, a mischievious glint alighting those green eyes. Again, he pushed the stewardess button, calling the red-head back.

"I need a blanket please." murmured Beastboy, trying to be innocent. The woman sighed, but nodded. Doing her duty as a stewardess, she retrieved him a blanket. Again, she asked if that would be all, and he confirmed so.

Raven watched him, with gaining annoyance. She already figured out what he was doing. A very immature act of calling the stewardess over and over again. Each time the woman came back, her smile was losing a bit of its perkiness. Finally, Beastboy calling her for the seventeenth time, her look was disgruntled and angered.

"What do you need?" snapped the woman, obviously fed-up with this act. Beastboy already had a pillow, a blanket, a packet of peanuts, three glasses of pop, some reading matierial, a foot massage, and every question that could possibly be asked, answered.

Just as Beastboy was about to open his mouth to say something, Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. His eyes darted to her, his brows furrowing in confusion and slight agitation. The woman looked at her violet-haired heroine and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Can I just get some duct tape for Mr.Stinky-Toes here?" Asked Raven, her voice monotone and serious, the little name referring to the foot rub she had to smell earlier. The stewardess gave her a slight laugh, and departed, saying she'd try to find what she could. A muffled indignant protest came from behind Raven's hand, as Beastboy tried to voice a sentence through her pale flesh.

Throwing the boy another glare, that transmitted a clear message, _'Touch that button one more time, and I'm blasting your fingers_ _off'_, Raven slowly removed her hand from his lips. The boy sighed again, his lips forming into a slight pout involuntarilly. The empath once again turned her eyes to the window. As silence overtook Beastboy, he let out a sigh, and curled up on the seat, drawing the blanket close to his body.

Within minutes, the boy was asleep, slightly snoring. His head had fallen against Raven's shoulder, which gained her attention. Slowly, she turned to glare at Beastboy, an angry twitch in her left eye. Yet, all her anger seemed to be swept from her mind as she stared at the innocently, sleeping teenage boy.

His lips were slightly open as he snored lightly. That small fang on his lower set of teeth jutting up, as if begging to be noticed. The light blue blanket was wrapped tightly about his body, only his sneakers, which were perched upon the seat, where peeking out from the warm confines of the blanket. The girl noted, with a slightly, awkward grin sliding over her lips, that his pointed ears were twitching every now and then.

Raven tore her violet eyes away from the impossibly cute boy, and tried to focus her thoughts on something entirely different. Easier said than done. Sighing, as if in defeat, Raven let her eyes focus back onto the green teenager, whom she had known for a few years now.

Deep inside her, she always had a fluttery feeling around him, and her skin seemed to tingle almost uknowingly when he was around. Yet, Raven tried to suppress these feelings, and grind them out of her mind, her body. Her inner-selves wouldn't let her though, those seperate emotions of her which resided in her mind. So, begrudgingly, she just tried to simply ignore those feelings. Again, easier said than done.

She wondered how she would be able to keep these feelings suppressed, now that she would be alone with Beastboy, in Rome. Vainly, she had tried to convince Cyborg to go with the green teenager, but it seems as though he had more important business, pertaining to a certain pink-haired witch named Jinx. And of course, with Jump City usually being threatened by super-villians, and just regular trouble-makers, Robin stuck around to defeat all those bad guys. Since Robin elected to stay, obviously Starfire would cling to his side. Thus left her, Raven, the 'creepy' one, to accompany Beastboy on this trip.

It was slightly comforting to see that Beastboy didn't seem to mind her being the one to share this journey with him. No matter what, she always had a slight feeling that the changling didnt like her, especially after that Terra incident. A slight jealousy clouded Raven's thoughts as Terra entered her mind. She had so unwittingly snatched up Beastboy's affections, so easily.

A slight muttering broke Raven from her thoughts, which also saved the plastic window from being broken by her dark magic which had enveloped it upon the thoughts of Terra. She glanced at the Beastboy, who was mumuring something in his dream-filled sleep. The empath slightly noted the boy was drooling on her shoulder, but not wishing to disturb him, she decided to let this slight infringement slide, this one time.

Curiosity pricked at her thoughts, so she leaned down, trying to catch what Beastboy was muttering. She caught the whiff of some mint flavored gum he had been chewing, mingled with peanuts. Resisting the urge to pull back, she finally caught what the boy was saying, and almost fell out of her seat in surprise.

"La la l-la, la la l-la, Elmo's world." sung the green-haired changling in a slightly uneven way, as he slept. Despite herself, a grin broke out on Raven's lips, as she pulled away from listening to him. She stared down at Beastboy, whom slept on, and seemed to be muttering something else under his breath. Shifting slightly, the changling nuzzled his head against Raven's shoulder.

Raven caught his contented purr, which vaguely sounded like, "So warm..."

With a sharp intake of breath, she clutched at her sweatshirt, seeing as wearing spandex on a vacation seemed like a redundant idea. Something in her chest felt odd, not physically, but emotionally. It was like a lump was in her chest was expanding, and a slight warmth filled her entire being.

_'No! I can't fall for him.'_ thought Raven, a little frantic, _'I musn't fall for him. For the sake of everybody and everything around me. If I start falling for him, I won't be able to keep my emotions in line. No matter what, at all costs I must not fall for Beastboy.'_

She threw a slight glance at the boy, and added, _'No matter how much I want to....I can't.'_

Yet, something was happening, unbeknownst to either green hero or violet-eyed heroine. Raven's heart, which had been locked away with chains, and frozen into a shapeless piece of ice, was slowly melting. Those chains were starting to rust away, along with those locks. Slowly, Raven's heart was starting to emerge from the depths of frigid cold, warming up by the small fire that was igniting in the girl. Slowly, ever so slowly, Raven's heart was becoming warmed, and comforted by that fire. That fire was Raven's Longing. That fire was Raven's Desire.

That fire, was Raven's Love.

* * *

Well, review if you like. I like this story, personally. I love the coupling so much. O.O; Anyways.

Lata Loves. Until next time!


End file.
